The Prince and the Outcast
by MamiiChu
Summary: "I am Hibari Kyoya..." A half-breed outcast from his kingdom. "Sawada Tsunayoshi." A pure-breed trying to escape his kingdom. "I think I've fallen in love with you." One sentence that they both said, with a meaning of deadly poison. "Save me." Two lonely hearts, one path, one forbidden love. They might never be one with each-other. Or will they?
1. The Prince Meets the Outcast

**_The Prince and the Outcast_**

**_MamiiChu_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Prince Meets the Outcast_**

* * *

_"Sawada Tsunayoshi-sama. As prince of this kingdom, it is now time for you to find a mate. You will be traveling into the human world to look for a mate. Do not come back or contact anyone from this kingdom unless you have found him or her."_

_"But father..."_

_"You are dismissed."_

_"Alright."_

* * *

The shadows that shone through the window, making the brown eyes that were watching the passing scenery darker and lighter than they were. A brown-haired teenager stared out the window, ignoring the man in front of him who was ranting on and on about his duties, but of course, the little tuna wasn't listening. The limousine came to a halt, and he rolled down the window to take in a bit of fresh air and the new scenery. He saw a lone shadow walking across the sidewalk. The figure of the person was completely human, but he could see drooping cat ears and the flicking tail on the shadow. He gasped a little and was about to call out when the person noticed him watching and ran away. The car began moving, and Tsuna's eyes never left the person.

"Hold on!"

The person started running even fast, but this time, he was stretching out his hand to Tsuna. Their hands almost touched but an invisible force pushed them apart, sending the person into flying into a wall. The limo sped away, and Tsuna couldn't yell at the driver to stop. They were on a tight schedule of course. He sighed softly as he pulled his hand in, turning to the man who had a bewildered look on his face.

"Did you know the person, Tsunayoshi-sama?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Tsuna whispered.

"Please refrain from making outside contact with strangers, if it isn't too much to ask for."

_Then how am I going to find my mate if I don't interact with people, you moron?_ Tsuna asked himself in his mind. Reverse psychology. Of course, Iemitsu never said anything that made sense. Why did he have success the Vongola bloodline anyways? He was related to Vongola Nono in a way, but seriously, why not that hot-tempered gunner? What was his name? Oh yeah. Xanxus. Xanxus was Timoteo's son, so why not him? Why Tsuna? The brunette sighed. Nothing ever made sense in his life. He gave a weak smile to the man as the car stopped at a large mansion. _Great. Time for another meeting. At least this one is that the house I'm going to be living in. _He thought quietly before getting out of the car and walking towards the mansion.

* * *

"Is your room to your liking, Tsunayoshi-sama?"

One of the Cervello was currently watching him as he dressed himself in his pajamas. He gave a quick nod and the Cervello left. Finally, a little bit of privacy. Tsuna rushed and locked the door and went to the balcony, opening the doors and stepping into the fresh air. How the air in Japan relaxed him, unlike his father's dreaded kingdom. If felt so stuffy in the palace. He was going to have to come out here more often. All of a sudden, the sound of rustling leaves reached his ear, and he immediately tensed up. A dark figure jumped onto the balcony railing, cloaked in darkness and a body-concealing cloak. The hood was on, so he could only see the person's bangs. He stepped back, and the person put a finger to their lips.

"Quiet... I won't harm you..." The person whispered. It must have been a male, because the voice was deep but relaxing.

"Why are you here?" Tsuna asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were who I thought you were." The boy replied. "Can't I?"

"Why?"

"Just because I wanted to see if you were strong. You resemble a small animal, how are you the prince of the kingdom?"

The boy reached out and pinched and pulled Tsuna's cheeks. Tsuna blushed at being called a small animal (which was not actually far from the truth, but the perso didn't know that, his ears and tail were covered), but let the person play with his cheeks nonetheless. After a minute or two of toying with his face, the boy cupped his cheeks in both hands. He planted a chaste kiss on Tsuna's cheeks, smiling softly as he did so. The blush on Tsuna's face got brighter, and he pulled away.

"What a cute little kitten we have here." The boy said cheerfully. A small ticking sound emitted from his pocket and he frowned. "Ah, I have to leave now. Well, goodbye, little kitten. I'll see you again."

The boy smirked before jumping off the balcony railing. Tsuna gasped and looked down, but the boy was already gone. He sighed before walking back inside the room and falling on his bed. A little mewl came from his pillow, and he lifted it to find a white cat laying under it. He smiled softly before pushing the cat from under the pillow and putting the pillow back in its place. He pushed the cat back onto the pillow before settling down next to it.

"Good night, Neko-san." He quietly whispered before drifting off to sleep.

The cat let out a 'nya' before nuzzling the brunette's face. "Buonanotte, Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan." The cat said before going to sleep.

* * *

**Early Morning**

"Tsunayoshi-sama. Tsunayoshi-sama. Tsunayoshi-sama."

Tsuna turned and covered his body whole with the blanket. Damn these stupid Cervello his father sent. Did they ever shut up or what? Groaning, he got up from bed. Might as well try to get the ringing out of his head. A shiver went down his spine as he went into the bath. He would be amazed at the size of the bathtub, but he wasn't. He was used to all the pampering. He undressed himself, bathed quickly, and got out, dressing as fast as he could. The moronic man that escorted him to the mansion had told him his day was going to be very busy. Thank god they were switching escorts today. When he got out of the bathroom, the Cervello observing him pushed him down the stairs and past the kitchen, straight out the door and into the limousine. Before he could protest about not getting any breakfast, the door had been closed and locked.

"Damn those strong pink-haired morons..." He muttered before turning to face forward. He noticed someone beside him and turned. "Ah, I'm sorry. I've been having a bad morning."

A soft voice replied to him. "I pardon thee, Sawada-dono. Thy can comprehend the circumstances."

"You're the new escort... Aren't you a bit young?' Tsuna realized he sounded like he was complaining and shook his head. "I'm not complaining though. I'm just wondering."

"Thy suppose."

"I guess they thought you were more than qualified, huh?"

"Correct."

"What's your name?"

"Thy name is Basilicum, but please, call me Basil."

"Okay, Basil, where are we headed?"

The blonde haired boy fumbled with a small agenda and turned to a page. "First, thee will be heading to the Gesso Estate. There will be a large meeting there, and thee, being the next hair of Vongola, shall attend. That will take up most of thee's day."

"I see. Who will be attending this charade?" Tsuna asked.

"Thee Cavallone and Shimon Famiglias, and a couple others who are not affiliated with a Famiglia." Basil replied. "Please look. Thou have arrived."

The brunet stepped out of the limousine as soon as it what was opened. The Gesso Estate was rather large, the building being painted wait. Only the greenery was a different color. It reminded him of a marshmallow world. He giggled at the thought. Basil lead him into the estate, greeting people he deemed familiar. Tsuna didn't know anyone so he just stayed quiet.

"Thy beg thee to stay here. Thy will go look for someone."

The young Vongola looked at the conference room. BORING. He looked around for something to entertain him. That was when he saw a black tail swishing back and forth by the large window. He carefully walked towards it, and when he was close enough, he grabbed the tail, pulling on it hard. A small screech was hard before a tonfa was put on his face.

"Do that again, and I swear, I will bite you to death."

Tsuna stared at the person and pulled the tail again, only this time, gentler. A small blush appeared on the boy's face. For a neko, their tail and the ears were just as valuable, if not more, than any other body part. Pull too hard, you give the owner pain. But pull with just the right amount of force... Must it be elaborated? The boy shifted to remove his tail from the brunet's hand, and hopped onto the balcony.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"Why aren't you inside? It's cold. And why are you dressed like that?" Tsuna asked curiously, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"I am not allowed, herbivore. Clearly."

"Why?"

"I am an outcast."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Who... Who exactly are you?"

"I am Hibari Kyoya."

Hibari... Kyoya? That... He was the boy that beat up a very important person and was cast into the human world as punishment!

"Who are you, Herbivore?" Hibari asked.

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

Hibari's tail started to swish around. He heard footsteps and hopped outside, dashing up the tree. Tsuna followed him up until the balcony. 'When can I see you again, Hibari-san?"

"Hn." The raven turned back. "I'll... Tonight."

"Promise?" The brunet asked.

"Yeah. Promise."

Tsuna laughed as Hibari dashed up the tree, hopping onto the roof and out of sight. At that moment, everyone else came in. Dino Cavallone, boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. Enma Kozato, boss of the Shimon Famiglia. And Byakuran Gesso, boss of the Gesso Famgilia. The three bosses sat around him, and everyone else took their place. The meeting began, shortly after everyone had settled in and the conferance room was quiet.

Hours later, when Tsuna walked away from the Estate, pulling (dragging) Basil to the limousine, thousands of things ran through his head. The conerence, like he knew, was about him and what he needed to do to get accustomed to this world.

Find Guardians.

Give them Rings.

Find a suitor.

Mate.

Simple right? No! He didn't even know this Guardian crap. But once he entered the sleek black machine, his anger was erased. He really hoped Hibari would keep his word.

* * *

_/Flashback/  
_

_A small brown ball rolled into the throne room, just in time to stop a blonde man from yelling that horrible word._

_"Behe-"_

_"NO! STOP IT!" __A small four-year-old stormed up to the throne, where the older man was sitting. "Please don't be...Behe...Please don't behead him!"_

_"Then what should we do, my cute son?" The man asked._

_The little boy took his father's staff and pointed it at the black-haired five year old being held by the two soldiers. "Cast him into the human world. Leave him alone and never look for him once he reaches there. Make sure he has a place to sleep and food and money. We wouldn't want someone to die, right?" Tilting his head in a very cute manner, he gave the staff back to his father. "Here you go."_

_"You heard my cute son. Follow his orders."_

_The four-year old stared at the raven, who was also staring back at him. The raven muttered a 'Thank you' with a blush on his face before being taken away._

_"SEE YOU LATER, NIICHAN! I PROMISE!" _

* * *

**Oh. Me. God. I finished! Yay! How was it? Kinda short? I know. Kinda crappy? Or was it good? Tell me, I wanna know! My computer broke down so please don't hate me. Anyways, new poll. If you want a variety of stories from me, better vote! Now, read and review! And if you want to, put what story you want me to update next. I'm all ears!**


	2. The Prince Confesses To The Outcast

**_The Prince and the Outcast_**

**_MamiiChu_**

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Prince Meets the Outcast_**

* * *

_Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "Who... Who exactly are you?"_

_"I am Hibari Kyoya."_

_Hibari... Kyoya? That... He was the boy that beat up a very important person and was cast into the human world as punishment!_

_"Who are you, Herbivore?" Hibari asked._

_"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_

_Hibari's tail started to swish around. He heard footsteps and hopped outside, dashing up the tree. Tsuna followed him up until the balcony. 'When can I see you again, Hibari-san?"_

_"Hn." The raven turned back. "I'll... Tonight."_

_"Promise?" The brunet asked._

_"Yeah. Promise."_

* * *

Tsuna smiled, looking out the window. He still remembered that promise clearly, the memory painting itself vivid in his mind. He had taken a bath, and his ears and tail were out. There was nothing to hide, no-one to hide from. The Cervello had retired for the night (Thank the Gods that they did) and it was a pleasant night, so why not stay up late? After all, he didn't want to miss talking to Hibari. His tail flicked back in forth as he remembered the raven's face.

It was like a piece of artwork. Black bangs that fell on his pale face in the shape of an 'M', sharp dark blue slanted eyes that held seriousness and anger, but hidden beneath that curiosity and hidden desires, and soft-looking lips. The two black cat ears seemed to be a simple add-on, yet he looked so much more irresistible with them.

A loud rustle of leaves snapped Tsuna out of his happy moment, and a black shadow hopped down the tree and landed in front of him.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Hibari looked at him closely, as if verifying who he was, and then stepped back a little. "Good evening, Herbivore."

"Evening, Hibari-san." Tsuna said cheerfully. He sat on the balcony and swung his legs outwards. "You actually came."

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?" The raven replied.

The brunet hummed in agreement. He swung his legs a bit, making the other curious. A few moments of silence passed before he got irritated.

"What was it that you wanted to ask me, Herbivore?"

"Oh! Oh. Oh... Umm... Nothing I guess. I just enjoy you're presence, Hibari-san." Tsuna let out a rather girlish giggle. but he didn't care. "I feel a kind of connection to you. Call it cliche or whatever you want, but I like being with you. You make me feel safe, and it seems like I can be myself around you, and it feels nice to be myself around someone. If I could, I would wish we could stay like this forever." He then realized what he had said and covered his mouth. "Ah, I'm sorry! I weirded you out a little, didn't I?"

"It's alright." Hibari said.

"N-Nani...? H-Hibari-san, are you-"

"Call me Kyoya, Tsunayoshi." He chuckled and sat next to the other boy. "I too admit that I enjoy your company."

There was a moment of silence once more. He was about to open his mouth to say something when he felt a pair of lips come into contact with his cold pale cheek. Sharp grey-blue eyes widened as Tsuna pulled back, a blush decorating his face.

"U-Umm... I meant that as a... As a thank you. F-For understanding me." He whispered.

Hibari eyed him for a minute before tilting the younger male's chin up and pressing his lips onto the other pair. It was a small chaste kiss, one that was short yet sweet. Neither wished to pull away, not one more than the other, but lack of oxygen soon became a problem. Both panted slightly before looking at each-other with determined eyes.

"Tsunayoshi/Kyoya, I think I may be falling in love with you." Both said at the same time. "What? Pardon?"

"H-Hi-I mean, Kyoya... Do you mean it?" Tsuna asked.

"As much as you probably mean it."

"No, I mean it more than I can mean it."

"Well, I mean it more than I mean that you can mean what you mean as long as you mean the same I mean."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

"M-"

A swift stolen kiss shut the brunet up. Hibari smirked. "You talk to much. Yes, I think I am. No, I have. Anyone who hasn't fallen in love with you is completely blind. Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are intriguing and you are kind, an entrancing herbivore, and I love how you make my heart beat faster. You are mine, and you are only mine, and if anyone touches what is mine, they will be bitten to death." He said, all in one breath.

"...Hibari Kyoya, I love you as well. I order you too kiss me one more time."

"Your wish is my command."

The raven smirked as he leaned down, capturing the sweet lips that now belonged to him and only him. Tsuna wrapped his arms around the other's neck, bringing their bodies as close as possible. They fit perfectly, like two pieces of a tongues danced, neither pushing too hard, afraid the other would break if they did. They stayed this way for a few minutes before pulling apart again, catching their breath before going at it again.

"Tsunayoshi, I love you so much."

"As do I, Kyoya."

Hibari stood up, eliciting a whine from Tsuna. "It's almost morning..." He whispered.

"What?! Really?!" Tsuna cried.

"I have to go now."

"But you'll be back, right?"

"Of course. Every night at the same time."

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"Goodbye then, Tsunayoshi." Stealing another quick kiss from his brunet's lips, Hibari jumped off the balcony and ran off into the distance. Tsuna sighed dreamily.

"I feel like one of those lovestruck girls right now..." He whispered happily.

A quick yet loud knock snatched him out of his thoughts. "Tsunayoshi-dono!"

"Ah! Basil! Hold on, I'll be there in ten minutes!"

Tsuna ran into his bathroom, performing his morning routine as fast as he could and threw whatever he could find on his body before opening the door. "May I help you, Basil?"

"Thine fiancee is down stairs, Tsunayoshi-dono. I beseech thou, hath naught make him wait."

Tsuna nodded and ran down the stairs. Fiancee? Wasn't he supposed to find one? Was it Hibari? Is that why he left early? Please let it be Hi- Fuck.

"Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is..."

This. Was. Not. Happening.

* * *

**Okay. Short, short chapter, I know, but rather fluffy, no? Hehe, I just barely got a new computer, so forgive me please! Anyways, hope you enjoyed.**

**Reply to Review Corner: **

**Abyss Of Ice:  
That RaNdOM Crazy PeRSona: 'Up, that's what I meant!  
Void of Nothingness: Thanks... Thank you very much...  
Nagi Rokudo: Maa, that means so much to me! Here it is! I'll make a longer one soon.  
Sina Xiel: Thank yooouuu  
DevilDancer1827: I know. I';m not good at English, let alone old, even if it is my first language. Haha, thanks for that!  
18swan27: It's a short yet eventful meeting, isn't it?  
AiMila: Thanks. I know no-one can.**

**Please red/review/follow/favorite, people!**


End file.
